Brontide
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: More than anything Neo wants to prove himself to his guild, Fairy Tail, even if he has to break the rules to do it. He has to wonder, though, if stealing an S-Class job and Blue Pegasus's princess was the smartest decision...
1. 1 - Toilet Water and Shopping

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

I

* * *

My day started out like this.

"_Neo! _Stop trying to bring the roof down!"

"Get that boy off the table!"

"Learn some manners!"

"_Agh! My brains!"_

Then it transferred to this.

"This is punishment for wrecking the guild-_again!"_

"He's not going to listen."

"It's a giant _fishbone!"_

"Everybody, _run for your lives!"_

It somehow ended up like this.

"_Neo where did you put my underwear?!"_

"…Under the fridge."

"Why?"

"It matched the gum stuck underneath."

Wham.

"Ouch."

Which is how I find myself once again at the bar, sulking. Mirajane smiled, "Cheer up Neo. It's only the morning. There's still a bright new day to explore yet."

I perked up a bit.

"Yeah. Gives him twelve more hours to cause chaos." A voice to my right snorted.

I deflated.

Cana rolled her eyes, tipping a keg into her mouth. Some guildmates nearby laughed at how much she was chugging. Mirajane was unperturbed, humming softly to herself. I puffed out a breath and rested my chin on the counter.

"By the way," Cana wiped a hand over her mouth, "You're paying for the kegs you destroyed."

I frowned. Mirajane patted my head, ruffling the unruly white hair, "Chin up, Neo. It's hard to control magic like yours, and you're only twelve. It's understandable."

Yeah. Right. I took one glance around the guild. It made me feel a bit babied, staring at all these wizards. They all had epic and more dangerous magic then I did. The only thing that they had that I lacked was control.

Stupid control. I huffed. Mirajane could read me like a book. She set down a mug, pushing it towards me. I took a sip, humbled by the warm taste of milk.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it so much, Neo." She always said my name a lot, like I'd forget it or something, "And you don't have to try so hard, okay? You're the youngest member. You're fine taking things slow."

That was a lie, or at least part of it was. There was a couple a month ago that just had a baby, but I wasn't sure the baby counted because they didn't have the guild mark. The only other guildmate close to me in age was Asuka Connell, who was sixteen. Not many other children were in the guild, although I hear it used to swarm with them.

I huffed again. Cana nudged me, "Quit sulking like that. That raincloud above your head is growing bigger."

I glanced upward, half expecting to see the cloud. When I saw nothing, I slammed my head on the counter. Cana's boisterous laughter was drowned by the guild's rambunctious chatter.

"Always so gullible!" I heard her chortle.

"Look, Neo," Mirajane started enthusiastically, "Guess who just came in!"

I snapped my head to the door. I felt myself brighten, because sure enough, there she was. She stood tall and proud, armor glinting in the light and a large pack on her back. Her long scarlet hair draped to her waist. Although she wasn't as pretty as Mirajane, I felt a whole lot better knowing she was around.

"Erza!" I called, ditching the bar in a mad scramble towards the famous wizard. Her head swiveled at the sound of my voice, a smile spreading across her face. I felt my own smile stretch across my face as I met her at the entrance, "Welcome back!"

An armored hand swept through my hair, "Ah. It's good to be back, Neo."

"Welcome back!" Chorused many of the other members. Some even raised their drinks for a cheer to the S class wizard.

"Did the job go well?" I asked as she walked to the bar. She nodded, handing an item over to Mirajane who promptly thanked her and congratulated her on another job well done. I beamed, watching my favorite wizard smile politely in return.

"I ran into some old friends," She began, sitting at the bar. I scrambled into the seat next to hers, eager to hear. She chuckled at me and Mirajane cocked her head.

"Oh really?" The white haired wizard said, "Who were they?"

"Blue Pegasus's Hibiki and Eve. They were getting supplies for the guild and showing one of their newest members around town."

I didn't recognize the names. The guild I was somewhat familiar with but the only ones I really cared for was this one and Wendy's old guild, Caitshelter. I always loved hearing her tell me those stories.

"Did you talk to them?"

"No, we only exchanged greetings." She smirked, "They were eager to see how some of our S-Class mages have been doing."

Mirajane giggled, "My, I wonder how surprised they'll be when they find out where Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray are…"

At the mention of Erza's great teammates, I was instantly on the edge of my seat. Erza noticed and let out a short laugh. She was always like that around my enthusiasm, like it reminded her of a puppy she used to have. Or something.

"How have you been Neo?" She asked, changing the subject. I grinned, hardly containing my excitement. "Not getting into any trouble I hope."

I faltered. She noticed, "Ah, I see."

My mood dampened considerably at the flash of solemnness in her eyes. I hated how my magic did that to some of my friends. Whenever it was mentioned, everyone would get serious or disappointed. They'd give me a pitying stare or pat me on the head. Erza's reaction always made me the saddest. Her face would be blank, but her eyes would reveal so many complex emotions.

I hesitated, "I slipped into Gajeel's mind on accident."

She sighed while Cana gave a bout of laughter, "You should have seen his face, Erza. The dragon slayer looked so confused."

"Anything else?" She asked, ignoring the drunken mage.

I was quiet. "…I dropped a table on Carla."

She sunk a bit in her stool, looking actually a bit _uncertain. _"…anything else?"

I deflated.

"All of Levy's underwear disappeared."

"…ah."

"Get to the best part." Cana snickered, "The punishment…!"

Erza raised an eyebrow at me and I tried not to look too guilty. "I had to clean the bathrooms…"

"…and?"

"…I almost drowned Lisanna with toilet water."

She face palmed. Erza Scarlet, Titania, just face palmed at me. Cana was laughing so hard she'd dropped her keg.

"Please tell me you at least apologized."

"I did." I lowered my head back onto the counter with a pout, "I said I'd fix it. They told me to go away."

Mirajane offered a consoling smile, "I'm sure you'll get a handle on this eventually, Neo."

Cana had yet to quit laughing, "It's only morning…! He's even worse than Natsu and Gray combined!"

My hands clenched into fists, but I relaxed with a sigh. Erza placed an armored hand on my shoulder. I glanced up to find her smiling, her eyes honest and sincere, "I can help you, if you'd like, Neo."

I pursued my lips but shook my head. We all knew what happened last time someone tried to help me. Everyone had the flu for about a month.

"Well then," to my disappointment, Erza stood up, "I have to go talk to Master. Would you like to catch up later?"

Mirajane nodded, "That'd be great, Erza! The rest of the team should be back soon, shouldn't they?"

"Yes."

She waved to me before disappearing into the crowd. I frowned, depressed at her abrupt departure. She was hardly around as it was, running through missions like a mad woman. I didn't know much about her team, but whenever it was brought up, she'd get this nostalgic smile and knowing look. Like she knew some really juicy gossip and wasn't going to share a single bit of it.

"Neo," Mirajane had actually reached over and poked me. Even though it was gentle, we're talking S class here. I almost toppled out of my chair, electing more laughter from Cana, "Why don't you go with Bisca,"-the couple-"and little Cal to the market? You won't have to sit around here and I'm sure they'd appreciate the help."

As much as baby shopping was interesting, it wasn't. I'd done it millions of times before, considering Alzack still had to support his family and Asuka was a part of her own team of wizards (her parents never seemed to stress enough how proud they were). As the guilds official-and _only _as of the moment- troublemaker, someone had to watch me, and why not it be a hormonally unbalanced sniper? It'd shape him up real good.

Yeah.

Right.

"Okay." I said instead, hoping off the stool. I didn't turn around, knowing Mirajane would be watching me go all concerned. It made me feel a bit guilty, being all depressed whenever I had _one of those days. _My magic never hurt anyway, it was more of just an annoyance that everyone could do without. It didn't happen often, twice a month at best, but it was hell to pay when it did.

I found Bisca with her little 'gal pals' group. Master would always joke it's _that season _(which I didn't understand, it was autumn). But there the green sharpshooter was, the little babe in her lap contently sleeping, wrapped like a cocoon in blankets with short tufts of his mother's trademark green hair sticking out of his head. At her booth were two other females.

Levy and Wendy.

I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Lisanna was still plotting revenge for this morning. Or, earlier this morning…

"Neo!" Levy grinned, scooting over and being mindful of her rounded belly, "Come on and sit with us!"

I ignored the snickers behind me. No way was I going to give them of satisfaction of my beat red face and the embarrassment of sitting with a bunch of girls. No. Way.

I sat anyway.

"Hey." I said lamely.

Bisca smiled, reversing Cal in her arms. They were probably tired. How much did he weigh anyway? Wendy leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. Her grin was really infectious, "How are you?"

I just shrugged. "It's Saturday." Which said a lot. Saturday was usually one of the days I went _berserk. _

Levy giggled, "Ah, it was certainly lively. I've never heard Gajeel shriek like that before."

Bisca laughed, quietly mind you. There was a sleeping baby, although I couldn't fathom how anyone could sleep through this entire racket. I didn't really like sitting next to…fragile people, Levy being so into her pregnancy. She was really nice and didn't seem to care if you even held knifes to her stomach. She was just that at ease here. That and her dragon slayer was as fiercely protective as ever.

For a twenty seven year old woman, she still looked young. You could stand her up next to Asuka and the two would be the same petite frame, same height, and same scrawniness that all teenagers have. The guild had made it a joke she'd always be the little fairy.

"Well," I shrugged awkwardly, "things happen."

"Which is fine," Bisca turned to Wendy, "How is Carla doing?"

"Sulking…" The dragon slayer responded with a fond smile, "…and complaining to Pantherlily about Happy. Again."

Exceeds were weird like that. They could either be this ferocious tiger, or this annoying optimistic blue monkey, or they could be a prissy princess. Their personalities and abilities were so far in between it was madness. All I knew about them was they each had their own dragon slayer. And one might be crushing on the other, who might just be crushing back.

"Kitty love." Levy sighed dramatically, electing giggles from the two other girls. I refrained from gagging.

"What about you, Neo?" Wendy turned innocently to me, "Do you love anyone?"

I blinked, honestly thrown off, "Er-what?"

"She means," Levy began patiently, like she was preaching to a class, "Do you have a girl?"

I sputtered. "No!"

Bisca laughed at my horror, "He's too young for girls, Levy. He's more interested in magic and strength."

Levy rolled her eyes, her lips tugging upwards, "Men. It reminds me of a certain fire dragon slayer."

Wendy giggled, pushing some of her unruly blue hair aside. Kinana came over to serve the girls some food. My eyes bulged at the amount of desert placed before Levy and Wendy, while Bisca only got baby food for Cal. Only water for her.

Wendy didn't _look _pregnant, though I guess that was because she only found out a week ago. She was practically floating around, her mind completely derailing. Carla had always said Wendy was a dreamer, but now she was just completely off Earthland. It was good to see her back to reality and gorging herself with cakes.

"Do you want something Neo?" Bisca asked, now feeding Cal. Cal really was special. He never cried much and he was fairly patient. He was a miracle baby, considering he was born premature. He still came out healthy as ever.

"I'm not hungry." I knew my stomach would betray me soon and I wasn't really in the mood for food, so I asked, "Mira told me you were going to the market soon. Need help?"

She smiled, "That'd be nice. Thank you."

I shrugged. Wendy wiped some cake off her mouth to say, "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Juvia around. What has she been up to?"

Levy shrugged, content with eating her ice cream than asking. Bisca smiled knowingly, "Fairy Tail's strongest team is due back here soon. He _did _say he'd marry her when he'd get back."

Wendy sighed longingly, "I wish Romeo would propose…"

Levy snorted, trying to hold in her laughter and her ice cream. She failed a bit and I grimaced. Bisca shook her head, "I'm sure he'll come around. I mean, he hasn't taken his eyes off you since you found out."

"He was so reluctant to go on a mission." Wendy stared at her empty plate. It was such a sad look that I half wished I had some cake to give. "I had to get Asuka to drag him out."

Levy snickered, "She's got her mother's strength and her father's fire."

Bisca, to her credit, only preened a little. She stood, cradling Cal closer as she waved Kinana off to clean her spot, "I should be off girls."

A collective groan came from the two. The sharpshooter smiled sheepishly, "Cal can't take care of himself. Coming Neo?"

I obediently scurried after her. She bid farewell to the blue haired girls and I awkwardly waved at them. Many more calls of farewell came out to us-more specifically Bisca-and we were then outside.

"Now," She turned to a street, a glint in her eye, "Two hours tops?"

I withheld from groaning. Five hours later and a hundred stores raided, I returned to Fairy Tail triumphant and defeated. More so defeated. It was just so _boring, _going from shop and store listening to sales clerks ramble about…well, everything. Stuff I _really _don't want to hear.

But I got the job done. I carried every single package like a good Fairy Tail wizard who pulls their fair share of work. It's the least I could do, I suppose, after causing as much chaos as I do. And I have to admit, I'm proud I pulled through the day, dropping Bisca and Cal off at the girls dorm and getting a lollipop as a reward. I was proud of that lollipop, even if I did drop it and fall face first on it in my attempt to catch it midair.

Which is why Cana is laughing at me. I have a red stain in my hair, my _white _hair. I grumbled, placing my head on the counter with what little dignity I had left. Mira was worriedly ringing my hair out with a washcloth, "You should be more careful, Neo."

Sweet Mirajane. Worried I'd kill myself over a lollipop.

"Today is just not your day." Cana said.

Sweet Cana. Always laughing at me.

I resigned myself to be cleaned up by Mirajane, who merrily returned to her work behind the bar once she was finished. That was the thing about Mira, if you didn't let her help you, she'd get all sad and depressed. Then the whole guild was suddenly on your back about it.

Specifically Elfman.

"How was your day, Neo?" The mage asked cheerfully. I ran a hand through my abused scalp, frowning.

"It was okay." My arms want to fall off. I can't stand, that's why I'm sitting in this stool. Do you not see me dying Mirajane? Never again. Please, never again use the puppy dog eyes when asking me to do shopping because I swear I will never live to see my teenage years.

"That's great." She started sorting mugs behind the counter. I wonder if she ever got bored with her job. Maybe that's why Cana was always here. They just talk the day away. "You want some lunch?"

I blinked.

It was only noon. _Noon._I had the strongest urge to give myself a concussion from the counter. Five hours of nonsense to get to here. Was the day really going that slowly?

I sighed, my mood taking another plummet. "No thanks."

My stomach grumbled. She raised an eyebrow expectantly at me. Cana was also staring at me like one would a soap opera. I deflated. "Yes please."

"I'll make you a sandwich." She pranced over to the kitchen door before leveling me with a stern look, "Don't go wondering off."

"'Kay." I murmured, taking a sip of my milk. I watched the door swing closed. I glanced at Cana, who wore an amused smirk.

"Gonna ditch?"

I didn't need to answer her. She knew I was gonna run off again. It's not that I was masochistic enough to starve myself, but I really didn't _feel _like spreading my depressing mood. On days like these I liked to be alone-actually every day, but someone would find me and drag me back to the guild- and I usually only found one place to be alone.

"Tell Mira I had a stomach ache." I said, walking towards the exit.

"She won't believe it."

"I know."

An excuse was an excuse. It wouldn't make me feel so guilty in the end. Sure, she'd be a little sad over it, but everyone in the guild was usually so hyper and happy she'd brighten up well. Considering Team Wendy (what Romeo, Asuka, Carla and of course, Wendy decided to call themselves) or what was left of it, was returning in a few hours, she'd get two very rambunctious members back to brighten her mood. Well, mostly Asuka. She wasn't as _bad _as me, but she was still pretty rowdy.

I walked for a while around town, just because I could. It wasn't too odd to see people staring. I was Fairy Tail's youngest and the bright red guild mark on my forearm was pretty obvious. And Asuka was a girl. She was like, two feet taller than me. Of course, when Cal gets older or maybe we adopt another orphan I'd be second youngest, but it didn't seem that way.

Evil had taken a vacation, as Master liked to say. Our best team was out there doing their thing and making Earthland's strongest guild look even more badass. Bad deeds were far and few these days. That still didn't stop the steady flow of jobs.

Then there was the fact that a lot of mages in my guild were doing jobs when they were half my age. I may be twelve, and as Mira puts it, too young to be in dangerous situations. But Wendy tells of how she battled a powerful dark guild at twelve. How she faced off a robot dragon at twelve. How she played in the Grand Magic Games at _twelve._

I wasn't jealous. I was just…angry.

At myself mostly. I wanted control, I wanted to learn my magic and be a mage that my guild was proud of. I wanted to go on jobs of my own and come back to receive cheers and farewells and congratulations. That's all I wanted. I wanted to be accepted.

At the moment…I felt like an outsider. I didn't feel like a mage. I felt like a freeloader, a pet being pitied on. For once in my life, I wanted to do something they'd be proud of. I wanted to walk through those guild doors and be recognized as _Neo. _Not Neo-that kid that messes up everything.

I sighed and plopped myself on the riverbank. The water shimmered under the afternoon sky. Erza told me this was where many famous mages had practiced, and not so famous. Myself included.

A rock hit the water. I scowled. "Stop it. I'm not in the mood."

Another rock hit the water.

I threw my hands up, "Fine, we'll have it your way." Maybe I was going insane, referring to myself in third person or talking to myself like that. Mirajane would say my magic reacted to my emotions and that was how it got out of control.

I picked up a nearby rock and skipped it, not knowing really what I was doing. I was angry, upset, and just plain sick and tired of not understanding. Everyone's always like _reach deep inside,_I know you'll find it. Find _what? _My arteries?

I growled and smacked a rock into water. As it turns out, a rock was surfaced innocently above the shallows, exactly where I'd aimed it at. The rock bounced back and sailed straight for my face. A hot pain entered my forehead and I staggered backwards, clutching the area and hissing. I glared through the tears building at the rock, sitting at my feet. In a fit of rage; I kicked it, watching it plunk into the water.

I sat down and watched the sun, having nothing better to do. I'm not sure how long passed as I watched the sun gently start to set behind the horizon. Already I could see the twinkling stars behind me and the red and orange colors fading from the sky.

I didn't want to go back. It was the only home I had, but it wasn't a place I felt welcomed in. I doubt I'd ever really _fit. _If I got my magic under control…

I remember once what Erza said. _"Your magic if powerful, Neo. Almost as powerful as…" _She'd hesitated before changing her mind, _"…powerful enough to be S class."_

Powerful enough to be S class. Wouldn't that be amazing? I'd shock the entire guild one day, showing up all confident, take a job and ask Mirajane if I could take it. She'd get confused and Cana would laugh at me. She'd tell me that I forgot I was a failure already. I'd just cross my arms all superior like and then_show her _by using my awesome powers. Like-Like I'd make the tables levitate off the ground. Or I'd make the cups do a dance on the counter, or lift the chairs around. Or _make a water dragon that would-!_

"Oi!" A call jolted me out of my thoughts, "Watch out!"

I swung around to see, only to have something _hard _and _definitely human _smack into me. I tumbled forward, my face going straight into the water. I flailed for a moment under the weight before pushing myself out with a sputtering gasp. Standing up and weakly wringing the ends of my shirt, I barely heard the barrage of apologies directed at me.

"I'm so so_so_sorry! I didn't mean to run into you, I was just trying to run from Hibiki because if I didn't-and then _Eve _said-and if Master Bob-!"

"It's okay!" I said, forcefully shutting her up. She sat awkwardly where I once was, staring up at me fearfully. I ran a hand through my soaked hair, noting sourly my whole clothing was drenched. I would get an earful from Mirajane, no doubt.

"Sorry." She said again, standing up and brushing off her skirt. Why did girls always insist there was invisible dirt on their clothes? She extended a hand, clearing her throat to speak politely, "My name is Avery Wingfield. I apologize for running into you. If there's anything I can do to-"

"I'm Neo." I cut her off, not liking being in dept. with someone simply because they ran me over (though when said like that makes it worse). I caught sight of two adults further up the bank, staring down at us. The girl- Avery- followed my gaze.

"Oh, I should be getting back. Sorry again for running into-" She stopped short, staring at me with wide eyes as I ran a hand through my hair. I jolted, realizing it was the hand with my guild mark. "You're in Fairy Tail?"

I nodded, scratching my arm awkwardly. She smiled, seeming much more relaxed as she showed me the insignia on her shoulder, "I just joined Blue Pegasus recently. Our guild's are allies, right? We should hang out sometime."

Ha. No. Sorry. I wasn't too fond of any other guilds. They were so…superficial. I mean, if you were crazy and in Fairy Tail that was stereotypical. Not everyone was crazy there-well, there is-…never mind.

"Sure." I said, not really meaning it.

She grinned, kind of like she'd just won the lottery or something, "Brilliant. I hope to see you again, Neo-Oh, wait, where are my manners?"

She clasped her hands together, murmuring something under her breath. A warm gust of air hit me and suddenly I wasn't soaking wet. It was dry and warm, like after a hair dryer. She sent me a blinding smile before turning away.

"Bye for now!" She waved, racing back to the adults. I watched her go, idly scratching the mark on my wrist. Once the Blue Pegasus members were out of sight, I sighed, some tension leaving my shoulders. I already forgot the girl's name, having not been paying that much attention and her voice was too quick and high pitched for me to keep up with. It kind of gave me a headache.

She had the stereotypical blonde hair all Blue Pegasus members do. Great, now I'm starting to sound like Evergreen who rates all guilds with that stupid 'fabulous' chart she has going on. Why are girls so interested in fashion anyways?

I sighed. Now that the beach was clear and I could go back to watching the sunset-

"_NEO!"_

I shivered. That was most definitely, undeniably Erza's voice. She sounded mad. I'm pretty sure everyone was more than a little fed up with my disappearing habits. Maybe I could fake I heard it? Make my grand escape right here and now? Come back to the boy's dorm around midnight?

I like that plan best.


	2. 2 - Being Sneaky and Stupid

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

II

* * *

My day started out like this.

"Clean the tables. _All of them."_

"You gave us a scare, Neo! You were gone half the day."

Then it transferred to this.

"The _chairs are alive!"_

"Master watch out for that-"

"AGH!"

"…piano."

It somehow ended up like this.

"I'm going to steal a job request."

Is what I wanted to say, so boldly and proud. At the moment, I was once again sulking. I sat in one of the chairs on the balcony, the second floor of the guild giving an excellent view of the midday sun. I sighed longingly.

_Just you and me, sky. You're my only friend._

The morning could have gone worse, in my opinion. Yesterday was a whole lot worse in comparison. The only difference was _Master _was present and…got hurt. Well, the old man didn't look like anything hurt him, but for the first time in ever, I'd actually proved my magic was so out of control that I could actually bring harm to someone.

Such as dropping a large musical instrument on their head.

Or jousting with chairs.

Yeah, that kind of stuff.

Erza's face though was even more memorable than before I'd done my little stunt. She'd looked irritated, strangely not at me, just irritated. After promptly ordering me to clean the guild tables, she went to chat with Mirajane as the S class started setting everything up for early risers.

Then I had to go and lose control again. Everyone panicked like they usually did, but the moment I actually _hurt _Master was the moment things changed. The next moment, Erza was dragging me outside as everyone frantically ran around like headless chickens. She scolded me like no tomorrow, looking so disappointed and exasperated with me.

I couldn't blame her. I'd be pretty mad at me too.

I didn't really want to confront the guild after not even twenty minutes ago I'd walked in only to be bombarded by stares that could have lit me on fire. I'd gallantly made my escape (running for my life) up to the second floor. I ignored Mirajane calling for me and Erza's look.

I wanted to be alone. I think that was a reoccurring theme with me. Whenever I did something bad, I wanted to be _away. _I wanted the world to disappear or me from the world. I wanted there to be nothing but me so I couldn't hear or see. But I'd always end up staring at the sun till it set and sneaking away.

_Just you and me, Mr. Sun, Mr. Sky, Mr. Sea._

I was worried. I knew this was home, yet it never would be, but I didn't want to be kicked out. I know, no one had been kicked out of the guild since ten years ago when Master's son was thrown out. That was nearly killing the entire town. And he came back. But it was just this _miserable _feeling that they'd be better off without me. Maybe they would be. I just didn't want that to happen.

I loved Fairy Tail. The home I didn't fit into. That was family and I didn't want to be 'disowned'. The mere thought had my eyes building water and I forced it away. I was running out of time to prove myself. If I couldn't do it before…I don't know when, it was just a _feeling _that whether I liked it or not, something was going to get me thrown out of here.

Unless I took a job.

The more I thought about it, the more resolved I became. I've done it in the past, but that was when I was little. I could probably easily steal one now. I would take that job, complete said job, and then come back a true member of Fairy Tail. I'd be…accepted.

I could imagine how good that'd feel. That day.

I was determined to make it happen. Already my mind was drawing up a plan. I'd stay out here until Mirajane closed, hide somewhere, take the job-_any job- _and escape through the back (because chances are someone's going to remember me). Then the rest is up to whatever quest I get.

Though, I had a snag. Chances are a lot of guild members knew what I wanted to do. Steal a job, _become a man _as Elfman puts it. Not many times do two of my _moments _happen in a row. Maybe their already closely watching the job board?I'd have to watch out for Nab and his paper watching habits.

So I'd go at night. Best plan ever.

I stiffened, watching the chair behind me shake ominously. Frantically, I tried to calm myself. _It's in your head, it's in your head, your emotions are controlling it, and your emotions are controlling it. _Sadly, that did nothing to prevent the chair from abruptly rocketing off the balcony and ramming full force into the ground. I winced, staring at the broken remains far down below. Thank god the walls are cement or someone would have heard that.

"I see your still struggling."

…or saw it.

I slumped. Why, oh why, of all people did _he _have to catch me messing up? I knew what was coming. The chair on the other side of me pulled back and an older man sat in it. His brown-orange hair was longer than when I last saw it and the stubble on his chin was turning grey.

I half wondered when he planned to retire. Then again, Master was pushing a hundred and it looked like he hadn't aged a day. I guess magic could do that to you. Make you stronger, live longer. Kind of sound like those annoying health spokes people.

"Hey." I greeted lamely, not disguising any of the emotions I felt.

Gildarts sighed, reclining back in his chair. He stared up at the sky, watching it like I usually did. "You'll get it eventually, kid. We all do."

I frowned, "…how did you do it?"

"What?" He cocked his head, "Control my magic? I have perfect control. My mind tends to wander is all. Plus, it isn't dangerous."

Unintentionally, I flinched at the last word. He caught it, being the S class wizard he was. It was actually a little discomforting knowing anyone close to me was S class or pretty damn close. It was like only those powerful enough to beat me were comfortable enough to get close to me.

Or maybe it was my hero worship.

"I don't remember the time I had trouble with my magic." He mused, "It was so long ago…but just look at me now."

I grumbled, "I don't have fifty years."

"Come again?"

Nope. "Nothing." I said instead. "I'm just…tired."

"We all are."

The cold truth settled in and I suddenly didn't want to be next to him. I wanted to be away, back down by the beach, watching _alone. _Something must have showed on my face for he gave a pat to my shoulder.

"Chin up." He said, "You just have to look inside yourself."

"That's what everyone says."

He laughed, "Well, maybe you should practice it sometime. You know, you remind me a lot of Natsu."

I perked up at the name; the legendary mage caught my curiosity. Gildarts sent me a knowing look, "He'll be back around winter time, along with Lucy, Gray, and Happy. It'll be your first time meeting them, wouldn't it?" He said the last part more to himself.

"Yeah." I still said.

"Heh." He smirked at the sun, as if it had done something really amusing, "He's not gonna waste a second beating you up."

Well that was comforting. I still wanted to meet him. Then fight him. Because on the minuscule chance I actually do beat him, I could proudly name myself Fairy Tail's strongest wizard.

Natsu the Fire Salamander, Fairy Tail's strongest wizard.

"Tell me that story," I began, unable to help myself, "Of when he beat you."

Gildarts snorted, "You brat. Is all the younger generation that against me?"

I waited impatiently. With a sigh, he began the epic tale. I listened whole heartedly, even after hearing it many times before. How it started out pretty obvious Natsu would lose, then the tables turned as he revealed the newest techniques he'd created and improved. The match, to the entire shock of the guild present, went to the Salamander. He'd used strategy and quick thinking, using Gildarts magic _against _him before taking victor.

Gildarts breathed out tiredly once he was finished, "Satisfied?"

Very much so.I nodded. He stood up with a stretch, "Well, go train and get more powerful, Neo."

I raised an eyebrow at him as he sent me a knowing, mischievous grin. "What's so funny?"

"Natsu's going to love beating you up."

"You've said that already."

"And I'll say it many times again." He mused, "Because I've done it to Natsu and he'll do it to you."

He left with a backwards wave, warning me Mirajane was making dinner. I was only half surprised it was that late, knowing Gildarts could really get into story telling even if he didn't know it. I winced at the telltale explosion from inside, recognizing it as Gildarts walking through another wall.

What a cracked up family I have.

One I desperately did not want to lose.

No matter how often Master passes off my little _mishaps _as nothing, I knew it was subtly bugging everyone. Master would laugh it off and pat my head and say '_that a boy, Neo. You're starting to get better' _when in actuality it was getting _worse. _But that's the awesome thing about Master. He just didn't care.

Hours passed as I hid from anyone. Once the guild was spotless and Mirajane locked up after the heavy drunkards stumbled away (Cana), I slipped down the staircase through the darkness. I knew the inside of the guild like the back of my hand (ironically where my guild mark was). I maneuvered as quietly as possible, wincing when I nudged a table to make the quietest of noises. When I finally reached the board, I ripped off the closest paper. Right as I did, I heard the lock jostling at the door.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My breaths quickened and I made a mad dash for the back exit. A million scenarios went through my head, the worst being Erza catching me with her hair coming alive like snakes.

I ran as fast as I could, not daring to look back as the door shut loudly behind me. I didn't stop running till I cleared the streets of town, running, running, and running. I ignored the gawking stares around me until I came to the train station. Once there, I weakly found a bench, collapsing there to find the breath I'd long ago lost.

I'd done it. I'd stolen a job. I'd _actually _done it. I giggled, half mad with glee and adrenaline. I held up the paper, reading over the words, still high off my success.

My smile dropped.

_Oh no…did I really grab…?_

This couldn't be right. This wasn't right at all. What the _hell _was this?!

_Asking elite mages of guilds to help Austoria Town against dark guild Moon Scythe. Please exterminate/capture these mages. Report to Mayor Thorn for confirmation of job. Estimated rank of A and above._

_Mission reward: 3,000,000_

The words repeated in my head, rolling around like a fire, spreading and spreading. Eventually it became too much. I cried out and smacked my head on the backside of the bench. Ignoring the pain, I stared disbelievingly down at the parchment.

This request was something only wizards like Gajeel or Bisca, or Mavis forbid, _even Erza _would do_._

Oh.

Oh _shit._

I know I said I wanted a job to prove myself, but I didn't want a suicide mission! But now I _have _to do it. It's not like I can waltz back casually and say 'oh, found this on the ground by the train station'. Erza would kill me. _Master _would kill me. Isn't it a severe punishment to takes jobs without permission? That was only S class, but _this was pretty damn close!_

Okay, calm down. I took a deep breathe. I can do this. Evergreen is usually the latest gossip, and if I haven't heard anything about a dark guild called Moon Scythe, I doubt it's very big. In fact, it's probably very weak. This town is probably very small. Doesn't Austoria mean flowers or something? Anyone could beat up a flower. This dark guild is probably just a bunch of bullies.

I breathed out.

Right. I could _do this. _I could beat these guys, come back with _3,000,000 _jewels. I'd…I don't know what I'd do with it, but I'd gloat like no tomorrow about it. I'd be able to say the youngest member of Fairy Tail can easily take out a dark guild _on their own._

How cool would that be?!

My resolve strengthened, I set out for a ticket booth, a one way trip to Austoria Town. Of course I was leaving as soon as possible. No doubt in my mind, the minute Mirajane spots that missing job request, I'm toast. I only hope they'll be as forgiving once I come back unharmed.

That's _if _I come back. I'm getting one of those really nasty ominous feelings. Especially every time I looked at the job request. Specifically the guilds name Moon Scythe.

_Motion sickness, _I thought instead, _blame it on the motion sickness._


End file.
